


In the Best Way

by GobsmackApplejack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M, Misunderstandings, january jaunt, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobsmackApplejack/pseuds/GobsmackApplejack
Summary: Alternate title: PILFs





	In the Best Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> My January Jaunt drabble for [novemberhush](https://novemberhush.tumblr.com/). They didn't fill out the wishlist OR the spreadsheet (I'm wrong! They did and I messed up!! 😩) so I hope this is okay! Thank you [sterekdrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sterekdrabbles) for inspiring and [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes) for creating this event!
> 
>  
> 
> Note: RF stands for Resident Fellow, a faculty member who lives in the dorm and is the responsible adult there. (Different from the Resident Advisors who are usually older undergrads or grad students.) I'm told another place uses the term Housemaster. I hope it's not too confusing. Oh, and while I'm explaining stuff, a TA is a Teaching Assistant - usually an undergrad or grad student.

“I'm in the zone, Scotty! All afternoon classes, I hit it off with my psych TA, and-“ Stiles is distracted by a vision of dark stubble and aggressive eyebrows.  
“-PILFs.”

“What?” Scott’s face is scrunched in confusion.

“PILFs. Profs I’d Like to Fuck.” Stiles points, but quickly slides his hand through his hair when the man looks over.

“Uh, I think that guy lives in our dorm.”

“No, Chris is our RF. Oh! Do you think that’s his husband? Because that would be hot!”

“I think he’s a student.”

“Nah. That guy looks 35. But, like, in the best way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that Teen Wolf cast interview where Dylan says Tyler looks 35, but in the best way. ([link](https://youtu.be/JFd12skHGMQ?t=81)) Also, I've been reading KuriKuri's [Hemingway Can Suck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447843) and wanted the age mistake to go the other way lol.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://gobsmackapplejack.tumblr.com) and my [sterek tumblr](http://mutualpiningandawkwardness.tumblr.com).


End file.
